


Locked Out

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry gets locked out of his apartment and finds himself spending the night with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Locked Out

Harry had gone to get some dinner at the Chinese place a block from the apartment he shared with Ron and Neville. He had gotten enough for him and Neville, Ron being gone on a date with Hermione. As he was walking home, Neville texted that Luna had been able to leave work early and they were going out for a drink with Ginny and Blaise. He didn't think anything of it until he got home and found that he had been locked out by an absentminded Neville. 

He had sighed and searched for their spare before remembering that they had to change the locks and hadn't gotten a new spare. He pondered his options. He could try to get in an open window, if there was one, and risk not only losing his food and getting the police called on him. He could call Neville and make him come back to let him in, though that felt rather pathetic. Or, he could go to a friend's house. 

That's how he found himself standing in front of Malfoy's house with a bag of rapidly cooling Chinese food and hope that he wouldn't be kicked out. He knocked with a building sense of anxiety. 

"Hello, Potter. What do you want?" Draco said, opening the door only wide enough to look at him. 

"Well, I got locked out of my apartment and I have a bunch of extra food because Neville ditched me for his girlfriend and other friends. I thought, maybe, I could come in until they get home and can let me in." Harry asked hopefully. He sighed when the door was slammed in his face, turning to leave, only to turn back as he heard the chain being unlatched and the door opening wider. 

"Only for a few hours. And you're sharing that food." Draco said as Harry walked into a comfortable living room. Draco had bought a house with his mother after the war and continued to live there after she died a year later. They had become friends in their eighth year, though they mostly just hung out with their mutual friend group. 

"I always forget how nice your house is. Though I'm sure it's so nice because you don't have disgusting roommates." Harry said, following Draco to the kitchen. 

"Thanks, I think. It's nice but it gets to be too quiet sometimes. I usually end up at Hermione and Pansy's place by the third night." Draco told him, pulling down dishes for their food. 

"Did she break up with that dick yet? I hate that guy. He acts like he owns the world." Harry asked. 

"Yeah, she's dating some girl now. She's quite sweet. Reminds me a lot of that Hufflepuff, Hannah." Draco answered. They were sat on his couch now, cross-legged and facing each other with plates in their laps. 

They chatted for a while, talking about everything and nothing. The topics ranged from friends and family to their latest Netflix binges. 

They finished eating, falling into a comfortable silence. Draco took both plates to the kitchen, declining Harry's help when he asked. They had been easy friends when they both got over themselves but they rarely talked, the past sitting between them still heavy. 

"I miss having a conversation with someone and not hearing every ten seconds about whoever they're dating." Harry said as Draco dried and put away the newly clean plates. 

"I know the feeling. But I'm sure if I was dating someone I would feel differently." Draco pointed out, receiving an agreeing hum. 

"I haven't dated anyone since Ginny. The only person I wanted to date wasn't exactly fond of me." Harry laughed dryly. 

"I haven't date. There's been the one night stand here and there but never anything serious." Draco said, turning to face him and leaning against the counter. 

"Any reason?" Harry wondered. 

"Plenty of reasons. None of them very good. I just feel tired. I don't want to play the stupid dating games everyone else plays. Plus, there's no one that wants to date scary former death eater Draco Malfoy." He huffed. 

"That's not true." Harry said, moving to stand in front of him. 

"How do you know that?" Draco said, eyes trained on the floor.

"Because I want to date scary former death eater Draco Malfoy." Harry said, stepping even closer. Draco's eyes shot up to meet his in disbelief. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Really." Harry breathed, closing the gap. 

Harry woke up the next morning to Draco slapping him across the chest, demanding he answer his phone so he could go back to sleep. 

"Hello?" He said groggily into his phone, flinching as Ron shouted. 

"Where are you? Neville and I got home and you weren't here. We thought maybe you had gone to bed and then you weren't there." He yelled, sounding like a mother angry at her teenager. 

"I'm at Draco's. I'll explain later. Why are you and Neville awake and looking for me at seven in the morning?" Harry asked, angry now that they treated him like a child. 

"We were just worried, mate. You're always home. Neville woke me up when he was getting ready for work and didn't see you in bed when he went to borrow a shirt." Ron explained. 

"Nice. I'm going back to bed, I'll see you later." Harry hung up, ignoring the sputtering on the other end. 

"Mummy and Daddy worried?" Draco teased as Harry rolled over to face him. 

"Haha, very funny. They always act like I'm a child. But I'm tired. Come here." Harry said. Draco moved closer, his back pressed to Harry's chest. Harry wrapped strong arms around him and they soon fell back asleep. 

Harry was pretty glad to have been locked out last night.


End file.
